hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
I Am Ichiro
I Am Ichiro (俺が一郎 Ore ga Ichiro) is the first track from the Buster Bros!!! Generation album, performed by Ichiro Yamada. Track Info * Lyrics: Colabintaro * Composition/Arrangement: Gesshoku Kaigi * Vocal: Ichiro Yamada Lyrics |-|English= My name is Ichiro and you better know my steelo This is the prologue, the very first step And if you don't take it, you're never gonna make it I'm the number one player, takin' out all the haters Get in my way and you better expect some payback We are the dream team And our name is the Buster Bros!!! Like some scrubs could take out the reps of Ikebukuro? Bring it on, fake rappers, don't expect any sympathy Lemme show you what I got, no goin' easy It ain't my style to beat up on little guys I'm only interested in cutting big ones down to size Nothing'll ever heal the ache in my heart From the day they tried to tear us brothers apart One for the show and two for my bros Three for the hood where we all show My name is Ichiro, and just this once I'll go Pleased to meet ya Rep Buster Bros!!!, yo ONE—Who’s the one true rapper? TWO—Rule the world, I’m the leader THREE—Come on, say my name louder My name is Ichiro, Big Bro in the house, yo This is the legendary Hypnosis Mic A new age of hip-hop has arrived Think you can keep up? Hands in the air yo Tell me, who’s the one? You know it’s Ichiro This neon rap genesis for a new generation If it's mind-blowing flow and skill you want, that's my job It's a tactic to murder those quaking rapper phonies Sweep every battle with decisive victories It's those unfamiliar ceilings that are still out there That pushes us to cut through the darkness and despair Won't let some Hedgehog's Dilemma get between my kin Hone our flow and rhymes and rap like we wanna win I got no limit and I'm breaking new territory with my skills I do it for my friends, family, and my bros I mustn't run away no matter how tough the battles Startin' over from a half-assed shot ain't wack You might actually beat me if you don't slack (You know?) When you're facing an enemy line, don't think, feel Where you're going there are no enemies, now sortie! ONE—Who’s the one true rapper? TWO—Rule the world, I’m the leader THREE—Come on, say my name louder My name is Ichiro, Big Bro in the house, yo This is the legendary Hypnosis Mic A new age of hip-hop has arrived Think you can keep up? Hands in the air yo Tell me, who’s the one? You know it’s Ichiro Never ever disrespect my crew Put down my friends or family and I'll kill 'em, true Together us bros are invincible We can execute any strategy at the pinnacle Warped and crooked, there's nothing more I dislike I sing to set things straight, so gimme the mic This is my declaration of intent: It's gonna echo through your ears' defense And inspire you with amazement Once your dreams are in your grasp, don't let go, my brothers Until the day we surpass our dreams in reality Never give up, the evil we destroy with voices incredible Better brace for the next Impact, it'll be a real spectacle I love hip-hop, that's my guiding light I'll cut open a path to drag you to another dimension If you can keep up, then come on already We're off to smash through a new ceiling ONE—Who’s the one true rapper? TWO—Rule the world, I’m the leader THREE—Come on, say my name louder My name is Ichiro, Big Bro in the house, yo This is the legendary Hypnosis Mic A new age of hip-hop has arrived Think you can keep up? Hands in the air yo Tell me, who’s the one? You know it’s Ichiro |-|Romaji= Ore ga Ichiro you better now ma steelo Kore ga prologue hajime no ippo Fumidasanai yatsu ni wa nai shinpo Tsune ni number one player Kechirasu ze hater Yukute habamu yatsunya payback We are the dream team Sono na wo BUSTER (bros!) Bukuro daihyou kasu kettobasu ka? Ikuze fake rapper taiji nai yousha Nakase muyou "Iccho honki dasu ka?" Jakusha ijime wa gara janee Kyousha taosu koto ni shika kyoumi nee Dare ga sakeru orera kyoudai no kizuna Uzuki dasu ze ano hi no fuzu kizu ga One for the show, and two for ma bros, nara three for the hood, de orera sanjou Ore ga Ichiro kokora de ichido Omishiri oki wo rep BUSTER BROS yo! One, who's the one shin no RAPPER Two, rule the world I'm the leader Three, ie yo say ma name louder Ore ga Ichiro (big bro in the house yo!) Kore ga densetsu no hypnosis MIC Hip hop no shin jidai tourai Mada ikeru ka? Hands in the air yo Ie yo who's the one, "Sore wa Ichiro" Kore ga shinseki no RAP new generation Atto iwa seru flow skill nara ma job Bibitta gase rapper murder suru senpou Sokkou de katazukete batoru de attou Mada minu tenjou ga aru koto ga Orera no gedou ryoku yami wo kirisaku Asu ga rain demo nakama wo shinji Flow de sashite rhyme de utsu panchi Nai ze genkai, sude ni zendai Mimon no skill de zenjin mitou sa Nakamaya kazoku kyodai no tame da Donna senkyou demo, nigecha dame da Chuuto hanpa nara de naose Wack janaize ore ni katsu kanousei Mukau tekijin, think nara better feel Mukau toko teki nashida iza shutsujin One, who's the one shin no RAPPER Two, rule the world I'm the leader Three, ie yo say ma name louder Ore ga Ichiro (big bro in the house yo!) Kore ga densetsu no hypnosis MIC Hip hop no shin jidai tourai Mada ikeru ka? Hands in the air yo Ie yo who's the one, "Sore wa Ichiro" Never ever disrespect ma crew Nakama kazo' nametara kill'em youshanaku Orera kyoudai soroeba muteki daro Donna sakusen mo kanpeki ni suikou Magatta koto ga dai kirai Suji tosu tame utaukara (gimme da MIC) Kore wa ketsui hyoumei MIC toushi Komaku ni kyoumei ukabu meikai na koukei Yume tsukandara hanasu na kyoudai Risou ga genjitsu koeru sono hi made wa (Never give up) koe de shitomeru akuto Tsugi no inpakuto in soaero rum show I luv hip hop kore ga michi shirube Kirihiraku michi de tsurete ku ze ijigen Tsuite koreru yatsu wa koi iku ze Arata na tenjou koeta sono saki e One, who's the one shin no RAPPER Two, rule the world I'm the leader Three, ie yo say ma name louder Ore ga Ichiro (big bro in the house yo!) Kore ga densetsu no hypnosis MIC Hip hop no shin jidai tourai Mada ikeru ka? Hands in the air yo Ie yo who's the one, "Sore wa Ichiro" One, who's the one shin no RAPPER Two, rule the world I'm the leader Three, ie yo say ma name louder Ore ga Ichiro (big bro in the house yo!) Kore ga densetsu no hypnosis MIC Hip hop no shin jidai tourai Mada ikeru ka? Hands in the air yo Ie yo who's the one, "Sore wa Ichiro" |-|Kanji= (俺が一郎 u better know ma steelo) これがプロローグ　初めの一歩 踏み出さない奴にはない進歩 常にNO.1 player　蹴散らすぜヘイター 行く手阻む奴にゃpayback We are the Dream team　その名を BUSTAR (bros！) ブクロ代表　カス蹴っ飛ばすか 行くぜ fake rapper　退治　無い容赦 情け無用「いっちょ本気出すか」 弱者いじめは柄じゃねえ 強者倒すことにしか興味ねえ 誰が裂ける　おれら兄弟の絆 疼きだすぜ　あの日の古傷が 1 for the show. and 2 for ma bros. なら 3 for the hood, で　俺ら参上 (holla) 俺が一郎　ここらで一度 お見知り置きを REP buster bros yo 「one」who's the one 真の RAPPER 「two」rule the world I'm the リーダー 「three」言えよ say ma name louder (俺が一郎 Big bro in the house yo) これが伝説のヒプノシス MIC Hip Hop の新時代　到来 まだいけるか？ Hands in the air yo 言えよ who's the one「それは一郎」 これが新世紀の RAP. new generation あっと言わせる flow. skill なら ma job ビビったガセ rapper. murder する戦法 速攻で片付けて battle で圧倒 まだ見ぬ天井があることが おれらのゲンドウ力闇を切り裂く 明日が雨(レイン)でも　仲間をシンジ flow で刺して rhyme で打つパンチ 無いぜ限界　すで前代未聞の skill で 前人未到さ 仲間や家族　兄弟のためだ どんな戦況でも　逃げちゃダメだ 中途半端なら出直せ wack じゃないぜ おれに勝つ可能性 (u know？) 向かう敵陣 think なら better feel 向かうとこ敵なしだ　いざ出陣 「one」who's the one 真の RAPPER 「two」rule the world I'm the リーダー 「three」言えよ say ma name louder (俺が一郎 Big bro in the house yo) これが伝説のヒプノシス MIC Hip Hop の新時代 到来 まだいけるか？ Hands in the air yo 言えよ who's the one「それは一郎」 never ever disrespect ma crew 仲間　家族　舐めたら kill 'em　容赦なく おれら兄弟　揃えば無敵だろ どんな作戦も　完璧に遂行 曲がったことが大嫌い 筋通すため歌うから give me da MIC これは決意表明 MIC　通し鼓膜に共鳴 浮かぶ明快な光景 夢掴んだら離すな兄弟　理想が現実 超えるその日までは never give up　声で使徒(しと)める悪徒 次のインパクトに備えろ rum show I luv Hip Hop これが道標 切り開く道で　連れてくぜ異次元 着いて来れるやつは来い　いくぜ 新たな天井　超えたその先へ 「one」who's the one 真のRAPPER 「two」rule the world I'm the リーダー 「three」言えよ say ma name louder (俺が一郎 Big bro in the house yo) これが伝説のヒプノシス MIC Hip Hop の新時代　到来 まだいけるか？Hands in the air yo 言えよ who's the one　「それは一郎」 Navigation Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Solo Song Category:Buster Bros!!!